The Betrayal
by AnimeGuy43
Summary: Have you ever wanted to have Cardcaptors, Tenchi Muyo, and Sailor Moon actually join together, meeting for the 1st time? Well, here it is! Yet, 1 person is going off and killing everyone. It is quite goryand lemony. Hope you like it! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Here's the deal, lol: the Tenchi, Cardcaptors, and Sailor Moon Anime "Gangs" went up to live on the moon. They wanted to live their because scientists on Earth proved that people can live longer in space, since there is no gravity. They all met one time at the mall, and they all discused about the matter. They went inside a spaceship when they racked up enough money and they went off in space, but a person betrayed them and went on a killing spree...  
  
"Tenchi, why do we have to go to the mall?" complained Ryoko. She always wanted the girls to go and Tenchi and her to stay.  
  
"I have to get some stuff for Grandpa. He'd go crazy if I didn't get him his stuff. Plus, look at this list..."  
  
A scroll was held in his hand. He untied the knot and let half of it loose. Most of it rolled on the ground, about 3 feet of it. Ryoko saw most of the items were technological stuff. Ryoko glared at Washu, who pretended she didn't look at her and started to whistle.  
  
"Tenchi! Look!" ordered Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi looked at the list and saw all the items. He had that I-feel-stupid-face on. He looked at Washu.  
  
"Washu..." Tenchi said, with a little playfulness in his voice, "What's all this?"  
  
He ripped off half of the list and gave it to her. Washu smiled, that playful grin on her face.  
  
"I'll be right back, Tenchi," Washu said, smiling.  
  
When she went away, she started to grumble under her breath. She turned around and looked at Ryoko. She had a mad look on her face.  
  
"I'll get you for this, you little snitch," Washu said to Ryoko.  
  
Washu turned away and went inside the lab. Ryoko stuck her tongue out when Washu wasn't looking and saw the list again.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said in her seductive tone,"why don't you let the girls handle this? It's not that long. Look how tiny it is." She started to whisper in his face: "Yet, I'll be having skmething long in my mouth."  
  
Tenchi glared at her, while Ryoko smiled innocently.  
  
"Uggghhh... Fine!" Tenchi said. "You and me will stay here while the girls will go."  
  
"WHAT?!" the rest of the girls said in shock.  
  
Tenchi started to whisper in Ryoko's ear: "But you're not getting anything from me, inluding my-"  
  
"But Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said. "You know what she'll do to you. She'll try to... try to "eat" you."  
  
Ryoko glared, then smiled innocently. She started to push them out the door.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you. Now go shopping for Tenchi while I stay here. Now get out!"  
  
Ryoko slammed the door and said, "Finally, peace, relaxation, and now for some fun..."  
  
She had a seductive look on her face. Tenchi looked at her and started to nervous. Ryoko teleported away and didn't come down for a while. Tenchi looked around.  
  
"Yes!" Tenchi celebrated. "Now to get outta here!"  
  
"I don't think so," said a voice behind him.  
  
Tenchi didn't want to look behind, but he did anyway. He saw Ryoko, with the bikini suit from the swimsuit contest Nagi won.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" Tenchi asked, curious, yet nervous.  
  
"You'll see," she said seductively.  
  
She started to walk closer and closer to him, making sure each step counted. Tenchi got nervous and ran for it. He tried opening every door around the house. All were locked.  
  
"I made sure every door was locked so you won't get away," Ryoko said.  
  
Tenchi hesitated a moment, then sighed,  
  
He said, "F...Fine. You... You can have me..."  
  
Ryoko smiled and jumped on him. She jumped off and pushed him on the sofa. She got on top of him and started to kiss him deeply. All of a sudden, some muffled slide noises came from the front door. Someone banged on the door.  
  
"Anyone in there?" Sasami yelled through the door. "The door was supposed to be unlocked!"  
  
"Go away," Ryoko muffled under her breath while kissing Tenchi.  
  
The rest of the gang heard and Ayeka got furious.  
  
"What are you doing in there?!" Ayeka demanded.  
  
The two loverbirds ignored her. Ayeka and the rest of the girls heard kissing and moaning. Ayeka turned hot red and went ballistic.  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake! Come here now!"  
  
"Yes Princess," they said.  
  
"Blow down this door immediately!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The guardians prepared a blast and shot a hole through the door. The smell of burning wood was the remains of the blast. Ayeka broke down the rest of the door and looked on the couch. There was Tenchi and Ryoko, shocked by the expressions on everyone's face. Tenchi smiled innocently and pushed Ryoko off.  
  
"We can explain this, Ayeka," Tenchi said nervously.  
  
"Oh! Go ahead, Tenchi!" Ayeka said furiously. "Especially with guests here!"  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko looked behind the gang and saw some people that they never met before, until now.  
  
"Yeah!" said Miohoshi in excitement. "In Group A, here's Sakura, Madison, Li, Meilin, Chelsea, Nikki, and Rita. In Group B, here's Serena, Rei, Amy, Leena, Lita, and Darien."  
  
The guests looked shocked and surprised at what they found on the couch.  
  
"Hee hee hee!" Tenchi said, smiling innocently. ************************************************************** **************************** "So, that's your stories?" Tenchi asked.  
  
All of the guests nodded. Each had their own powers revealed to each other. They all smiled, since everyone had something in common.  
  
"Why don't we watch T.V.?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. Tenchi turned on the T.V. There was some news about the Moon.  
  
The newscaster started to talk: "Scientists found out an important discovery that has fascinated many people! On the Moon, a human can live up to 200 years! Since there is no gravity, your heart doesn't pulse at 55 mph. per hour! That is all for now!"  
  
Tenchi changed the channel and went upstairs. He looked at his savings from the time he used to work and saw he had enough money to buy a rocketship. Tenchi walked out of the room and put on his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Somewhere," Tenchi replied. "I'll be back."  
  
Tenchi started for the door, but turned around and said, "Pack everything that is yours, guys."  
  
He then went outside and went into the city.  
  
"What was that all about?" Washu asked. ************************************************************** *********  
  
2 hours passed and Tenchi hasn't returned yet. Even though it was really a long time, it was enough for everyone to pack their things. All waited, while some slept. Ayeka started to snore, which bothered Ryoko. The snoring got louder, then lower, louder, then lower. Ryoko couldn't take much more and punched Ayeka in the face. All of a sudden, rumbling was heard and felt. Everyone woke up and looked out the window.  
  
A rocketship was seen in the distance and Tenchi had 2 glowing sticks to lead all of the cargo holders to his house. Everyone was shocked, except for Ryoko, who smiled. The cargo holders stopped, let go of the rocketship carefully, and went away.  
  
Tenchi went in the house and said, "I thought we might have a nice stay for good at a better place."  
  
Everyone smiled and went inside the rocketship with their bags. Tenchi took out a manual and studied iot for an hour. He went into the rocketship and put on his seatbelt. Everyone else did as well.  
  
"Here we go!" Tenchi said with excitement.  
  
The countdown timer started.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Blast off!"  
  
The rocketship went off and the fuel emerged from behind. The force waves knocked over some trees and grass. Everyone shook with fear and force as they were pushed down in their chairs. The rocketship defied all laws of gravity and went above all of the 5 atmospheres. Everyone was finally in space after 15 minutes.  
  
Everyone took off their seatbelts and started to float. Tenchi put the spaceship on auto-pilot. Tenchi then heard something from everyone: their stomachs were growling. Tenchi laughed and sent them to the built-in kitchen, while he unpacked the bags. In a few moments, al were eating.  
  
"Who packed this delicious food?" Ryoko asked with curiousity and thankfulness.  
  
"Me," Sasami said.  
  
"You have good taste for food," Ryoko said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks!" Sasami said with gratitude.  
  
"No problem," Ryoko replied.  
  
Everyone ate happily together, while talking about their lives. All were finished eating in an hour. Everyone left for their rooms and locked their doors. Only one person stayed in the lunch room. The person took out a .45 callibar magnum and loaded it with 8 bullets. The person grinned evily.  
  
So, how you liked it so far? Hoped you did! :) Anyway, don't flame me 'cause I'm new. It's so far so good. The next chapter is coming really soon. It's called: Unfinished Business. See you soon! R&R please. 


	2. Unfinished Business

Unfinished Business  
  
Tenchi watched T.V. in his room, some funny Japanese comic videos. He mostly laughed so hard, that he couldn't breathe. He had tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. But he didn't hear someone come in his room and close the door. He was too busy laughing. Once he stopped, he heard footsteps. He turned to them and saw Ryoko in her bathing swimsuit again.  
  
"I have some "unfinished business" with you, Tenchi," Ryoko said with a wink.  
  
Tenchi didn't know what she was talking about until she started to untie the clasp on her bra. Tenchi stared in astonishment as he saw Ryoko's breast for the 1st time. They were big and supple, with her nipples already sticking out.  
  
Tenchi shook his head and said, "That was in the house. We're in-"  
  
Before he finished, Ryoko pushed him down and started to kiss him. Before Tenchi knew it, he acted like this was normal and started to pull down her panties. Ryoko started to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants while playing with his tongue with hers. Ryoko was completely naked, and Tenchi was bottomless. Yet it didn't happen as planned.  
  
Ryoko finally removed Tenchi's shirt. She started to rub his chest. Tenchi just smiled, but then she went down to Tenchi's penis and started to suck on it. Ryoko's head was bobbing up and down Tenchi's penis. Tenchi started to grunt, but he stopped when someone kicked down the door.  
  
A person in a black mask with 3 very small holes for breathing and seeing came in and looked at the 2 lover birds. The person closed the door and tilted it's head. Then, it took out a .45 magnum and loaded it.  
  
"Huh? Whoa!" Ryoko said with a surprise.  
  
Tenchi got up, but was blasted to the bed by a bullet. He was shot in his stomach as his blood pooled all over the sheets. He got up wearily and glared at the person. It giggled, but he couldn't understand its voice. Then he noticed something a bit bulgy in the mouth. He thought it was some voice changer. Then, it aimed the magnum at Ryoko's forehead.  
  
Tenchi pushed Ryoko out of the way, but he was shot in his head, twice. Blood and brains splattered across the bed.  
  
"3 bullets down," the person said, "5 more to go."  
  
Then, it aimed at Ryoko once again. Ryoko teleported and came back. She was fully dressed in her combat suit. She made a power ball and aimed at the person. She fired a beam and shot it. The person was hit in the middle of the stomach. Wood only came out.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko asked in shock.  
  
When she found out those were stilts, she was shot at her right wrist. The remaining gem fell off her right hand and cracked to pieces on the floor. She now doesn't have anymore power. She looked up at shock and saw the person aiming at her head. The gun pointed straight in-between her eyes, as she closed them.  
  
Everyone was having a great time talking to each other in the living room. They were watching T.V. and reading many comics. All were telling jokes and laughing so hard, they were crying. But everything stopped when 4 gunshots were heard in Tenchi's room. All ran to Tenchi's room.  
  
Everyone tried opening the door. It was bolted down by a drill. The person inside looked to the door. It heard a fuse and stepped back 4 steps, then 2 steps to the right. The door blew up and flew back to the left of the person. The door cracked most of the dome wall to the left of the murderer. It looked to the left, and then forward.  
  
Everyone looked to the bed. Brains and blood was splattered all across the floor and bed. 2 pools of blood lie beneath 2 people, Ryoko and Tenchi. The Tenchi gang couldn't believe it. Sasami started to cry. The murderer took out it's magnum and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.  
  
"Ooops!" it said, it's voice echoing through the room while dropping the gun. "Forgot I only had 8 bullets. Well, let's see.  
  
'2 lover birds, both are dead. I shot them, Right in the head.'  
  
Kiyone had tears in her eyes, had an angry look, and said, "You-son-of-a-"  
  
She took out her blaster and started to shoot the legs of the murderer. She shot the legs because once she was through with it, she was going to torture it, painfully slow. Wood only came out. Kiyone stopped and saw that a pile of saw dust was on the floor. The murderer ran to them and then disappeared.  
  
So, how'd you like this chapter? It was a bit lemony and gory, but more is coming soon. The next chapter is: Cooking Something "Good". 


End file.
